Patience
by SparrowsFlight
Summary: Rush is losing patience with Colonel Young


If there was one thing that Nicholas Rush did not have, it was patience. On Earth and on Icarus base he _had_ to have patience. He had to go that extra mile to make sure his project didn't lose funding. He also could rely on the ability to grab another cup of coffee or step out for a smoke break when he could feel the little patience he had starting to give way under the pressure of idiotic questions from politicians and big wigs.

On Destiny he had no such luxury.

One hand was always rubbing his neck or constantly at his forehead trying to relieve some of the pressure and tension that he never seemed to be able to kick. Some days were better than others and the constant headache was relegated simply to a dull throbbing. On a day like today, however, no amount of rubbing or was going to ease it away but he stuck it out anyways.

A Kino that had been in search mode aboard the ship had managed to come across what appeared to be a larger medical room full of machines and even possibly medicinal supplies that could be useful. The only problem being that the medicinal supplies were behind a locked door whose panel had shorted out. Brody, TJ, and a couple other members of the science team were sent to see if they could fix the panel while Rush monitored from the Control Interface Room.

"Okay, now Mr. Brody, you need to carefully remove the panel from the wall and tell me what you see," he spoke through the console. Absently he glanced at the watch on his wrist. He was nearing 40 hours since he last slept. Hardly a record for him but it accounted somewhat for the watering eyes as he monitored the progress on the screen.

"Looks, like it's just a wire short. Should be an easy fix," Brody answered.

"Good. Good. Keep me updated on your progress and I should be able to run the system bypass. Rush out."

Rubbing his eyes, Rush sighed. Perhaps after this was complete he would go back to his room for some rest. Or perhaps better yet to the mess hall. When exactly had he last ate? That morning? No. The previous night. Becker had tracked him down and without a word deposited the white gloop and an extra helping of the purple potatoes before he'd gone off duty for the night. That would explain the ache in his stomach.

"Rush, this is Young, come in," the radio crackled to life.

Rush glanced at it with a grimace before turning back to the console and monitoring Brody's progress on the wiring.

"Rush. This is Young, come in, over," Young repeated a little more forcefully.

With a sigh Rush picked the radio up. "This is Rush, what is it you need, Colonel?"

"Did you authorize the science team to explore unknown parts of the ship without my consent?"

Rush could feel the pounding of his headache increase with each word Young spoke. "I didn't know that I needed your authorization to assign tasks to _my_ team, Colonel. Perhaps you should make the rules of your tyranny more clear next time. Rush out."

He had just enough time to make out a clear, "Damn it, Rush-" from Colonel Young before he switched his walkie talkie off. He had enough on his plate without being berated at the hands of that man again. He even cracked a thin smile at the thought of how pissed off Young was going to be when he realized his radio was off.

Alas his victory was short lived as Young stomped his way into the control interface room to stand directly behind him, his quick, angry breaths brushing against Rush's neck.

"What the hell Rush? You turned your radio off?" he huffed, the annoyance clear in his voice.

Rush turned his head to face the Colonel, a hand going to rub at the back of his neck. "What an astute observation, Colonel. Now if only that had succeeded in relieving me of your constant pestering, all would be right. Now if you'd excuse me, I have some work to finish," he answered and moved to stand and walkaway.

Young grabbed ahold of him by the arm and blocked his path. "That is where you are wrong. This is my command. You don't get to just send your team exploring the ship without my explicate authorization is that understood?"

"Take your hand off of me, _Colonel_," Rush spat out feeling the thin layer of patience that he had crumbling.

"No, you see, you have it all wrong still. I do not take orders. Least of all from _you_, Rush. I give them. And right now I am giving you the order to call back your science team from whatever it is that they are doing. We have enough things to deal with-"

"We have enough things to deal with without having to run to you for approval on whether or not we can take a piss, Colonel Young," Rush finished for him. The pounding behind his eyes grew as his voice grew louder but he was finished with being pushed around by this man and his flimsy authority. " We found a medical bay that may have medicinal supplies that Lieutenant Johansen would find quite valuable. She is down there right now waiting to asses the findings that will be to the benefit of the entire crew. So, before you start trying to accuse me of some nefarious plot, think on that," he concluded and tried to stalk away again as his adrenaline flowed through his bones.

Young grabbed at Rush again and pulled him back to face him only this time Rush caught him by surprise. An unexpected left hook crashed against his nose, laying him on his ass in shock and confusion. To his credit Rush even seemed surprised by this turn of events. Any time they had fought, it was always Colonel Young that caught Rush off guard.

"Um. Am I interrupting?" Eli called from the entrance of the room.

Rush turned to him in confusion and Eli averted his eyes to anywhere but Rush's gaze and then Rush did something he rarely did. He smiled. He smiled at the identical shock on Eli's and Young's face and smiled at the fact that for once he had had the upper hand.

"No, Eli. You're not interrupting," he said turning his attention back to the stunned Colonel Young. Young hadn't even retaliated back yet as he continued to hold his nose. Rush turned his radio back on. "Mr. Brody it's Rush. Eli is going to be taking over for duration. Don't blow anything up. Rush out," he spoke and began making his way down the hall leaving Eli to help a now fuming Young off the ground.

As he walked away it occurred to Rush that his head felt a little better. He should lose his patience and punch Young more often.


End file.
